The Greatest Treasure
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined?


The Greatest Treasure

**Alright, I read this fanfiction a while ago regarding the Almia castle, or whatever that ice castle is called in the games. So I decided, why not write a fanfic like it except with my own twists and with a touch of pokelover0ash? So here's the thing: Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined? Yeah, basically one big thing. No individual chapters, I hope, sorry. Enjoy and REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

Kate shivered as the icy cold wind blew past her. Keith had been so enthusiastic about this treasure hunt that she, Kellyn, and Karrie were like 'Sure, why not?'

Kellyn wasn't exactly all for this trip. It was Karrie who had been the one who had been on Keith's side. His little sister loved adventure, especially when it involved friends. Of course she had to have been the smartest one among them since she was the only one who had enough since to pack a backpack and bring it along. She also had made cute little winter coats for Kate's and his Pachirisus and one for Keith's Buizel. She had made a winter poncho for her Emolga since its kinda hard to put clothing on a flying squirrel.

"Let's go to the Almia Castle!" shouted Keith. Karrie sneezed.

"You know, you guys could have mentioned that it was going to be THIS cold." sniffled Karrie.

"We told you it was really cold," replied Kellyn.

"Yeah, except it's colder than really cold," said Karrie.

"Let's just go inside," said Kate, not wanting to hear the two siblings bicker. Once inside, it was sort of nicer without the chilly wind. Karrie noticed that there was flowers on a table made of ice and went over to look more closely at them.

"Those were definitely not there before," said Kellyn.

"Then someone must have come here before us," replied Kate. Then Kate noticed Keith freeze up. "Keith? What's wrong?" Keith pointed at her and Kellyn looked over and his eyes widened with terror. "What?"

"Behind you," replied Kellyn. Kate looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She looked over at Karrie and there was a Haunter creeping up behind Karrie's back. Kate got her Styler ready. She went for the capture only to have the Haunter disappear last minute and accidentally hit Karrie in the back of the head with the Capture Disc.

"Ow!" said Karrie. "How in the world did you manage to hit me with your Capture Disc?"

"I, I don't know," replied Kate. Karrie posed up for a capture and then in a blur she capture a Haunter who was sneaking up on Kellyn. Then a Banette came creeping up on Kate. Kellyn captured it. Then they looked at Keith. They were in horror at what they saw behind them.

"Do I want to know what's behind me?" asked Keith and they all shook their heads no. Keith, being the idiot he is, turned around and looked any ways. Keith screamed like a little girl. Karrie was the first to react by quickly catching the Dusknoir that was making Keith scream like a little girl.

"Any more Ghost Pokemon that want to try to scare us?" asked Karrie. That was when Kellyn felt a vine wrap around his leg. He stared down in horror as the vine started to pull on him. Kate reacted first this time since Karrie was having a panic attack so bad Keith had to tell her to breathe.

Kate manage to cut the vine but the pressure that was released was so great, he slid into one of the place he dreaded most. An Almia Castle trap. The floor broke underneath him and he fell through and slid down the hall way and into the kitchen, which was surprising his least favorite place in the castle. He heard a crunch when he hit something and stopped sliding. He was in so much pain. He tried to get up but he failed. So he just laid there hoping and praying that someone would find him and that he wouldn't die.

Meanwhile, Kate screamed on the top her lungs Kellyn's name. She went off and ran through the corridors and hallways when she heard a loud crash followed by a loud CRUNCH.

"Kellyn!" yelled Kate. "That came from the kitchen. I hope he's alright."

While Kate had run off, Keith was still trying to get Karrie to breathe.

"Breathe Karrie! Breathe!" said Keith. He hadn't seen her have a panic attack this bad since she had found out that her brother was facing Darkrai a year ago. "In, out, in, out..." He finally got her to breathe and to start to breathe properly. "There you go, that's better." Keith wiped sweat of his forehead that formed from worrying over her panic attacks. Especially since once her panic attacks sent her into severe hyperventilation causing her to pass out, and boy, was that not fun.

"Thank you Keith," replied Karrie. They heard a loud crash and a crunching noise. Karrie started to pale out. Keith held her hand, hoping that it would comfort her enough so that she wouldn't pass out on him or have another one of her panic attacks.

"Karrie, don't you dare pass out on me and don't you dare think of having another panic attack," said Keith. He felt her grip onto his hand. She was holding it so hard that he thought she was going to break his hand. "Ow, Karrie, not so hard, not so hard!" Karrie released his hand from her iron grip.

"Sorry," said Karrie as she blushed.

"Nah, it's okay. You're just worried about your brother." replied Keith. "Let's go find him." The two went off to search for Kellyn.

XThexGreatestxTreasureX

Kellyn laid miserably on the cold floor of the kitchen. To make things worst he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do before he died that he hasn't done yet. He never told Karrie how lucky he was to have a sister like her. He had found out that she had a severe panic attack when she heard he and Kate had gone off to face Darkrai. She had passed out but she managed to send out Keith and Emmy, her Emolga, to help. Keith was such a great friend despite his idiotic ways, he never told him he was okay with Keith liking his little sister and that he would gladly accept him as a brother-in-law. And Kate, oh Kate, with her brown hair that spiked at the end from an early childhood incident involving an electric Pokemon, her beautiful alluring blue eyes, her soft white skin, and her touch that created such wonderful sparks, and feeling. He never told her that he loved her. Now, he just might die here in the kitchen of the Almia Castle. He laid there, indulging in thoughts of Kate, for what seemed like hours. He heard soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and him.

"Kellyn?" asked a sweet sing song voice. Kellyn recognized the voice immediately.

"Kate." replied Kellyn. He heard feet shuffle as fast as they could on ice to him. He looked over to Kate and her blue eyes that were filled with worry. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek when Kate turned away.

"You must have broken some of your ribs. I don't want to know how bad until later. I heard a crunching noise from being in a hallway." said Kate as she examined his chest. Kellyn groaned. Neither did he now that he knew she could here the crunching noise from all the way from the hallways. "I'm going to find some wood to use as splints. Pachi, Sparky, I want you two to stay with Kellyn." Kellyn held onto her wrist. "Kellyn."

"You're taking Sparky with you. He knows his way around here pretty well. I don't want you going anywhere in this castle alone." replied Kellyn with determination in his eyes.

"Kellyn, please, I can take of myself." said Kate.

"I never said you were incapable of taking care of yourself." replied Kellyn as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Kate, I'm not asking you to take Sparky with you, I'm telling you to. I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you, especially if I'm as helpless as I am." Kate looked into his eyes to see them burn with determination and a different emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Fine," replied Kate. Kellyn released her wrist and watched her go with his partner Pokemon hot on her trail.

Kate soon returned with some wood. She got down on her knees next to Kellyn and started to unzip his jacket. Kellyn was startled and out his hand on top of hers, startling Kate enough that she stopped.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" asked Kellyn. Kate blushed.

"I need to take your top of so I can bandage your injury." replied Kate. Kellyn nodded and let her continue with what she was doing. She was horrified at the look of his chest with all the blood.

"What?" asked Kellyn. He tried to look at his own chest.

"It's worst than I thought." replied Kate. She beckoned Pachi over and go her first aid kit and started to bandage him up and place the splints in place.

"Um, this may sound a but weird, but, just do we get my top back on?" asked Kellyn while blushing. Kate was blushing madly.

"Hey! Whatever happened to messaging Keith?" asked a loud voice they both knew very well.

"We heard a crash and a crunch from that room we were first in." said a worried voice Kellyn knew a little too well. Kellyn and Kate groaned. Not good if Keith and Karrie heard the crunch from where they were.

"Um, since you two are here, mind helping me get Kellyn's top on?" asked Kate.

"What? Did you two-" Keith was cut off by a whack from Karrie. "Ow!"

"Keith go over and help Kellyn sit up while me and Kate put his top back on." ordered Karrie. Keith obliged knowing that arguing would only get himself hurt. Soon the girls basically gave up trying to put his top on so they settled for just putting his jacket on. "Kate, can you help me set up some sleeping bags? It might be more comfortable for Kellyn and I have a feeling we might end up spending the night here." Kate nodded and helped Karrie set things up and when they set the first sleeping bag, Karrie glared at Keith and he immediately started to pick up Kellyn and bring him over and put him in the sleeping bag.

"Man, this is embarrassing." said Kellyn. Keith went and got some more wood and started a little campfire. "Only three sleeping bags?"

"I knew Keith would forget and you'd probably forget, but I thought Kate would actually remember to bring one." replied Karrie. Karrie then got out a few food items and soon they ate and were settling in for the night. Everyone but Karrie were in sleeping bags. Karrie hugged her knees as she tried to keep warm by the fire. Kate was shivering even in her sleeping bag. Kellyn and Keith were still up, each was intensely watching one of the girls.

"Kate, come here." said Kellyn. Kate came over to Kellyn. Kellyn opened his sleeping bag the best he could. "Come here. You're shivering."

"But Kellyn, the sleeping bag's only made for one person." replied Kate.

"Do you think I care about that right now? You're freezing, I want you to be warm." said Kellyn. Kate reluctantly crawled into his sleeping bag and zippered it back up. She snuggled into Kellyn only to realize how warm he was, and how comfortable he was. She quickly succumbed to deep slumber. Kellyn's arm was stuck under Kate so he used the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist as best he could and pull her closer. With the warmth of Kate and her touch, Kellyn soon fell asleep.

"Karrie," said Keith. Karrie took the Partner Pokemon and had them sleep in what was Kate's sleeping bag. They all quickly obliged. "Karrie, it's not healthy for you to be exposed to the cold this long." Karrie ignored him and huddled by the fire. Keith could tell she was shivering. "Earth to Karrie, get in a sleeping bag before I make you get in one." Karrie was to busy chattering her teeth and trying to keep warm by the fire to answer him. Keith got up and surrounded Karrie with his arms and picked her up. "Sometimes you are so selfless that you forget to take care of yourself." He cradled Karrie in his arms as he made his way back to his sleeping bag. He noticed how cold her body was.

"K-k-k-keith, p-p-put m-m-me d-d-d-down," said Karrie as she gripped his jacket.

"I'll put you down when I want to," replied Keith. She could be so stubborn on top of being selfless. But for some reason, he knew it was one of the things he liked about her. He held her with with one arm since Karrie was small and light as he sat down in his sleeping bag. He trapped her on the one side that didn't have the zipper so she couldn't attempt to escape, she needed warmth. She would freeze to death if she kept up what she had been doing. He closed the sleeping bag and then turned to Karrie. He faced her oceanic blue eyes that glared at him with anger since he ruined her plans. "If you only knew." he muttered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and rested his head on the top of her beautiful soft brown hair. He soon felt her relax and snuggle into him. He smiled. That was his girl.

"Thank you Keith," said Karrie. He responded by gently kissing the top of her head.

"Any thing for you," replied Keith. He then waited, listening to her heart beat. Soon, he could tell she was asleep and he soon fell asleep afterward.

The next morning each couple woke up seeing each others' faces. Kellyn fixed Kate's bangs that were starting to cover her eye. Keith ran his fingers through Karrie's bangs.

"Morning," said the boys.

"Morning," replied the girls.

"How's your ribs?" asked Kate. She sat up.

"Well, I'm not feeling any pain if that's what you're asking." replied Kellyn.

"I can't believe you did that Keith," said Karrie. She sat up with Keith.

"I can't let Care Bear freeze to death," replied Keith.

"I hope you're not too disappointed Keith," said Kellyn. "Some treasure hunt this was."

"Maybe we didn't find what we thought we'd find, but I think we all know what the greatest treasure is." replied Keith. "The greatest treasure is us being together."

"Well, Kellyn has broken ribs for a souvenir, what do the rest of us get?" asked Kate.

"The memories?" replied Karrie though she didn't sound like she was sure.

"I can think of something much better." whispered Keith in Karrie's ear making her turn as red as a Tamato Berry. "Karrie, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Karrie in a whisper. Keith turned Karrie to him despite the position it put both of them (it wasn't really THAT awkward). Keith blushed.

"I love you." replied Keith. Karrie almost practically threw herself into him.

"Keith," said Karrie and then she looked up at him and blushed even harder. "I love you too." Keith's eyes lit up and all previous worries about how she would react when he told her vanished. He smiled. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was brief but it was oh so sweet. She kissed back long and hard after she wrapped her arms around his neck and he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Kellyn playfully.

"Hey! At least I confessed!" replied Keith and Kellyn turned bright red.

"Shut up!" replied Kellyn.

"What does he mean by that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Kellyn asked.

"_Voicemail! Voicemail!_" Kate's styler rang.

"That must be Rhythmi," Kate said as she accepted the call.

"_Crawford, Lunick, and Barlow have just arrived with the medical team._"Rhythmi said.

"You called Rhythmi?" Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith asked.

"What?" Kate asked. "You expected me to just have the rest of us tow Kellyn and possibly hurt him more?"

"_Aw, someone's looking out for her lover,_" Rhythmi replied and Kate turned bright red while Kellyn blinked in confusion. "_Kellyn, you clueless fool, I know you haven't figured out that I'm referring to you._" Kellyn blushed. "_I don't know what's worse: Karrie and Keith being in love but not confessing or you two being in love but not confessing._"

"Hey! At least I confessed!" Keith protested.

"_He did WHAT?_" Rhythmi asked.

"KEITH! KELLYN! KATE! KARRIE!" Barlow yelled as he entered the room.

"I'll ask about the whole doubling up in the sleeping bags later," Lunick said as he surveyed the scene. "For those who can get up without hurting themselves, stand up and help me clean the scene. The team will take care of Kellyn." Kate got up and so did the newest couple (Karrie and Keith). They helped put out the fire and pack the unused sleeping bags. Crawford got the Pokemon bundled up in blankets and escorted them out of the castle and to the helicopter. Kate sat by Kelyn who was strapped in one of those moving bed things.

"So about what Rhyth said," Kellyn started as Kate smiled. She kissed him.

"Yes I love you," Kate replied. "Now let's just get you all patched up, because I'm not about to lose my greatest treasure." Kellyn smiled as a nurse stuck a needle in his arm so he would fall asleep.

"Love you...too..."Kellyn replied as he fell asleep.

"Okay, now for New Year's Day I was thinking..."Keith started.

"NO!" Karrie and Kate both exclaimed before he could finished.


End file.
